1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slidable button and an electronic device using the slidable button.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an electronic device such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player has a slidable button to control a working state thereof. That is, the slidable button turns on and turns off the electronic device. However, in manufacturing, it is difficult to assemble the slidable button onto the electronic device without tools.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having a slidable button which can overcome the above-described problems.